steve_saga_characters_and_morefandomcom-20200214-history
Hypno Steve
Hypno Steve is a crazy Steve. He is not as crazy as Galaxy Steve though, he is just cuckoo for cocoa puffs. He is like most Steve's. He was created with a certain task. Rainbow Steve and Blue Steve hijacked Dark Steve's plans in making Hypno Steve. Hypno Steve isn't a complete Steve. Hypno Steve is a sad crazy story, and his only friend is Rainbow Steve, in his opinion. Hypno Steve has the ability to enter people's minds. Hypno Steve is one of the Steve's of the world who escaped evil. Created by evil, Dark Steve. Hypno Steve wasn't completely finished, Rainbow Steve let him free of the containment tube he was in. Hypno Steve started messing around in Rainbow Steve's head, doing some nasty things that made Rainbow Steve go a little on edge. Hypno Steve also used Blue Steve's voice, only because he was never given one of his own. He also occasionally used the Evil Elder Blue Steve's voice, who about a month ago, before the legend of Hypno Steve, destroyed the Yellow Steve Kingdom. Hypno Steve told Rainbow Steve that he hated all the Steve's and the fact that he, himself, is also a Steve, and hates it. Rainbow Steve also learned from Hypno Steve that the prophecy of The Steve Artifacts is fake, anyone can wield the powerful blocks. Hypno Steve made a promise to Rainbow Steve, that he will help destroy Dark Steve, and Nightmare Steve. Hypno Steve complained to Rainbow Steve that he couldn't destroy the 2 pains, no thanks to Professor Red keeping that End Crystal. Nobody was ever supposed to be able to absorb an End Crystal, not even Nightmare Steve, but some how he was able to, and the balance was shifted. Hypno Steve and Rainbow Steve knew what had to happen. Rainbow Steve had to go into a hibernation to get his powers stronger, but this hibernation has to last 7 generations. Hypno Steve told Rainbow Steve that Rainbow Steve was Hypno Steve's only friend, and that he will see him soon (we all know that it was a while). ------ Hypno Steve returns to make his, what we thought was his final appearance. Hypno Steve has been and seen everything in this world, not as long as The Overseer though. Hypno Steve knew that Alex wasn't cut up for killing Origin Steve, so Hypno Steve did it instead. Hypno Steve killed Origin Steve. Hypno Steve told Sabre about Rainbow Steve and why he had lost his memories of his past, before Rainbow Steve had met Sabre. Hypno Steve said his farewells because his powers were fading and he shouldn't have been alive for as long as he was. Hypno Steve returned to his one and only friend, Rainbow Steve. ------ Hypno Steve makes yet another return. Hypno Steve reunites with Sabre and Alex in a world that should have been The Spirit Realm. Hypno Steve is the only one who made it out. Hypno Steve explained, angrily, how it was Sabre and Alex's fault for the Spirit Realm not being here. Sabre told Hypno Steve that The Guardian should be here, but Hypno Steve said that if someone was in this round world to long, you might be gone forever. Now, they are going to escape this round world in a square universe. Luckily The Guardian made his return and is safe and alive, but Hypno Steve isn't doing to well, and is in a machine to preserve his energy. (MORE TO FOLLOW) Category:The Steve Saga Category:Good Steve